Lost Memories, ロストメモリーズ
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: A girl suddenly stumbled at Ben's Gang. A girl without memories of her past. Could Ben, Gwen and Kevin help her regain all the things she lost. Will Ben find love on the process? BenOC, KevinxGwen This is Lost Memories Rewrite


**Lost Memories**

**Rewrite**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A girl suddenly stumbled at Ben's Gang.  
A girl without memories Can Ben, Gwen and Kevin help her regain all the things she lost. Will she find love on the process?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10 belongs to **Man of Action** but Angela and the Plot is mine to own.

**Author's Note:** This story is base on my Resident Evil fan fiction called The Final Turn. The difference is this will be having a heavy romance and drama. I don't know what is a mary-sue but I will try not to make her like that so please no flames this is my first time writing a Ben 10 story.

* * *

_Italics- Flash backs_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Girl with no memories**

**

* * *

**

Benjamin Tennyson, the heir of a banking magnate- Benedict Tennyson son of one of the powerful man in North America his Grand Pa Max. His family is one of the worlds finest but despite the fact of being, rich Ben is still the goofy-easy go lucky teenager but he does have this major attitude problem. He doesn't take life seriously, he grew up with his cousin Gwen but even though, they're always fighting, bickering and all but Ben knows that he can always count on her.

"Benjamin Tennyson! Seriously what do you think you're doing?" Gwen said exasperatedly as she entered the room. Ben stopped drinking his coffee, he slowly settles down his cup over the table. He just rolled his eyes, here we go again…in early this morning why does he always have to face Gwen's wrath.

Gwen twitch in annoyance an angry vein popped out of her forehead, "BEN this is serious! This is a major disaster than the 9/11 attack! Uncle Benedict will kill us!" she said exasperatedly, her cousin doesn't get it at all! Keeping a girl on his pad will be their biggest problem, oh yes! Their problem because she had helped him hide the girl Gwen watch her cousin Ben stood up burying his hands on his pockets Ben sighed, "You don't get it at all Gwendolyn she needs help." He said glaring back at his cousin whose glaring daggers at him. This is Gwen's turn to roll her eyes, "Help? Oh Puh-leeaase! You just take her in because you want to escape Julie." Gwen said sarcastically, her cousin doesn't know what he was doing will make things worse. "Whatever Gwen I'm outta here." Gwen for the first time left gawking at Ben this is the first time Ben did not talk back at her. Gwen groaned in defeat, "Hey, wait Ben I'll help!" She said, while running after her spoiled cousin.

* * *

Several hours later Ben arrived at Mr. Smoothies parking his sleek BMW-5 Sedan as he hop out of his car, he saw Kevin approaching him. "Oi, Tennyson what's your monkey business here?"Kevin said in distaste while holding two slimy-smoothies on his hands. Ben shrug his shoulders and lean backwards against the hood of his car "I'm waiting for Gwen." He simply answered. Kevin stared at Ben for the first time in his life, there's something wrong to his rival he grin, "Well Tennyson what's up with the change of attitude all of the sudden."

Ben frowned as he gives him a look as if Kevin's head split into two, "Shut up Kevin I am not on the mood to argue with you." with that Kevin cannot take it anymore and laugh really hard clutching on his stomach for support, "Waa— Ben you're hahaha— getting work up— just because of a girl!" Kevin said between his laughter, some tears leak out of his eyes. Ben glared at Kevin, "Shut up, Kevin its not funny"

"Well its funny Tennyson look at your eye bags! You look like old men maintain it and you'd look like Vilgax." Ben rolled his eyes, yes Vilgax, a fictional character on Kevin's favorite game in Play Station 3. "Shut up Levin." Ben said glaring at Kevin with annoyance mirroring on his eyes.

"Well by the way Tennyson how did you found her again?" Kevin said seriously as leans against his Green car just beside Ben's ones. "Well about that I …"

_He looked very much distraught when he came into the room. His face paled with his tie long gone and several buttons loosened at the neck. He ran his hand through his raven hair. His totally goofy-self was gone and " becomes a man in distress. Beside him, a beautiful blonde-haired woman is still unconscious from the accident that she has been involved. Ben looks at the fragile girl who is lying down the hospital bed with some wires sticking out her body to support her life. Ben groans in frustration he just got back from his argument with his father and now this happened. He cannot believe what is happening with his life. _

_"__Is this some sort of luck?"__ He does not know why this is happening to him. Is that because of the bad luck he earn when Julie slapped him at her party in front of the guest? The reason is he don't know. Ben snapped out of his thoughts when _a manly voice called his name. _Ben looked at the white haired doctor his at the mid-age of 50's, Ben walks closely to him._

_"I am Doctor Samuel Jason, I've come here to ask you some question about the patient. Doctor Samuel said as Ben follows him to his office._

_The moment the two of them arrive inside the room Doctor Samuel started talking. "The patient is suffering from brain injury." The doctor said. Ben suddenly felt his heart beats fast inside his chest after hearing the doctor's first few words well now he don't know how he can take the other news in his mind. "When she's still unconscious we asked her about her name and where she lives but she only shook her head._

_"We do believe that…_

_Ben just cannot help but to take a deep breath he cannot barely move because of the tension that his giving him (referring to the doctor) he listen carefully little by little his goofy mode appearance become like a worried man who just witnessing his wife giving birth with his child .Ben can feel it right now the tension. No one can blame him because the accident is terrible. He had hit her so hard with his car. _

_"It's because of your stupidity Ben."__ He scolded himself for that._

_"We do believe that she's having a Retrograde Amnesia a form of amnesia where someone will be unable to recall events that occurred before the development of amnesia. The term is use to categorize patterns of symptoms, rather than to indicate a particular cause or etiology. Retrograde amnesia is cause by trauma that results in brain injury. Critical details of the physical changes in the brain that cause retrograde amnesia are still unknown. Retrograde amnesia is often temporally graded, meaning that remote memories are more easily accessible than events occurring just prior to the trauma. Events nearest in time to the event that caused memory loss may never be recovered." The doctor continued…_

_For this time he cannot believe what's happening the newly information just filling him._

_"This is my fault…" Ben said as he rudely brushed his brown hair in anger. Punching the nearest wall in front of him._

_"__So what now?__" Ben said in his mind as he looks at the girl lying lifelessly at the white hospital bed._

_All of a sudden, Ben felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his mobile and it flashed 'Gwen' For a seconds He thought it's his father. He sighs and cancels the calls. He needed peace of mind and he will not get it from Gwen's lecturing conversation. He walk away from the argument with his father and then this accident happen what a luck!_

_Ben finally sigh in relief after his phone stops vibrating and ringing. Finally Gwen give up on calling him, He then turned back and looked at the injured girl lying on the bed. Strands of his long black hair fell to the front of his handsome face. His eyes just looked at her as he held her hand in his._

_Her hands were a little cold. He didn't know why he did it, he kissed the back of her hands and put it against his cheeks._

_He felt her stirring and looked into a beautiful sapphire orbs._

_"Wh…who….are…you?" was the words she said asking him innocently._

Kevin snorted putting his arms across his chest, "Well Tennyson I said tell me how you meet her not what happen to the hospital you really are a tweak!" Ben glared at Kevin, "Shut up and let me finish okay!"

_Ben is tired. Exhausted. He just got out from his father's grasp after he gave him a lecture about what happen between Julie and I, "Hell, he doesn't know what's happening between Julie and I… three months now. In three months prior, he endured their on the rocks relationship he don't know but he can feel that Julie is different these past few weeks. Driving his sleek Black Mercedes Benz SL65-AMG Black series. Ben began his long journey to reach his bachelors pad well it was given by his grand pa Max. It is one of his privileges after he helped him get the multi-million deal with some big shot financial firm, talk about his charm. He smiled to himself as he thought of his Grand pa Max, he is the only person who can understand him including his cousin Gwen and he hate to admit he also trust his rival Kevin. Excluding his father who is nothing but a manipulating bastard _

"_I'm not gonna follow him…"_

_As he was driving upwards, he turned around the sharp cornering on the left and brake instantaneously when he saw a girl in a black oversize coat and blonde locks who runs on his way he really tried to stop. However, it is too late_

_HE HAD HIT HER AND HARD!_

_DAMMIT!" Ben cursed to himself. Putting on the brakes, got out of the car, and looked at the injured girl. Her long hair framed the ground and blood pouring down from her head._

_"What the…what is this girl doing in the middle of nowhere?" Ben said out loud. Without hesitation, he lifted her body bridal style carefully not to extend the damaged he just causes her._

_He stared at the girls features for a minute; her face is so pale skin, with red-pinkish lips he noticed her lips are a bit swollen. He cannot help but to think of what happened to her._

"Well, Benjamin Tennyson good luck to you and to your Angela." Ben glared at Kevin, didn't Kevin know that he is annoying, god he wanted to strangle him here and now but if he does that he will definitely face Gwen's support, so Ben just shrug his shoulders ignoring Kevin, " Yeah, that's how I met her smoothies dude."

"Yeah, says who!" Kevin said, drinking his fifth slimy smoothies of the day. He stopped drinking in mid-way when he saw a familiar figure his grin turn to smile, "Hey, Benjamin Tennyson, Kevin Levin I will kill you two!"

Kevin twitch, "What now Gwen." He said as he watches his girlfriend as she approach them. "Well enjoy each others company." Ben said with a smirk as he was about to open the door of his car Gwen catch up to him. "Here's the grocery." She said handling the 10 shopping big shopping bag at her cousin.

Kevin's brows rise in confusion, "What's with the big shopping bags Gwen?"

Ben grinned as he put the bags at the backseat of his car, "Well thanks for the help Gwen and hey thanks for keeping me boring Levin." He said as he hops inside his car turning the ignition to life. "Hey wait Ben!" Kevin grabbed her arm back down, "What!"

Kevin grin, "Just let him be, he is going to his Angela." Gwen frowned worriedly, "But what if Uncle finds out he'll be mad as hell!"

"You know him very well Gwen he is pretty tough and—" Kevin trailed off when he noticed Gwen's smirk, "If you tell him I said that I'll deny it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ben arrived at his pad, while entering he was greeted by Angela's smiling face, her smile somewhat made his burden vanish for a while. "Mister Tennyson you're back." the blonde-haired girl said enthusiastically while holding a spoon on her hand. Ben sighed she called him Mister Tennyson all of the sudden he felt old. "Angela just call me Ben, Mister Tennyson makes me feels like I'm old."

"Eh, but you said you're Older than I am right?" Angela said in confusion. "Ah yeah I said that because the doctor said that you are younger than me base on the test that they conducted." Ben explained as he sweat dropped.

"B- Ben"

"Yeah?" Ben said with a smile

"Ben…uh I cook our dinner so please come with me!" Angela said as she grab Ben's arm leading him to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen table he is greeted by the all-different foods beautifully arrange at the table.

"Um Ben?," she called out softly. Her head dropped down, looking at the floor. "You…do…don't like…it?"

"Uh…No**.."** Ben shook his head. For once, he acted like some four-year-old child who looked excited at the array of food before him. Usually he had take-outs ordered or just going to cafe to kill some time. Now, it seemed, the situation has changed. Ben took a seat and began devouring every single food that Angela made_._ Ben turned to Angela who is standing at his side. "Come on let's eat together.**"** Ben said

Angela beamed happily, as she takes her seat at the right side of Ben. "Uh...you can have mine." She said as she picks up Ben's plate and gives him her plate with already cut steak.

Ben is speechless this is the first time experiencing this. This girl is definitely a wife material and his sure of that.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR:** Hope you do not mind I change the whole idea of the old ones that I posted last year and thanks to xoxFANFICTIONxox for the PM I appreciate it! This story will be like a novel like story. Hope you enjoyed reading the re-write of Lost Memories.- and well i just kindda invented some names here like Benedict I dont know what's the name of Ben's father so that's it.


End file.
